


Amnesty Period

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Dom Jason, Light D/s, M/M, Tentacles, jaydick_flashfic: amnesty period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: As Freefall, Dick’s been busy protecting Gotham as its newest Hero. Too busy. So, when Ghost promises him a full day to have what he wants, Dick can’t wait to take him up on his offer.Sequel toSuperpowers!





	Amnesty Period

“Stop squirming.” Jason says, forcing exasperation into his tone. They’ve been at it for hours now, this is definitely going to be the last round of the day; because Dick’s showing all the signs of hitting his limit.

“Is... that judgement?” Dick moans weakly, head lolling back, somehow still able to snark. Which is impressive, but not unexpected given his behaviour on nightly patrol. Jason increases the speed of the tentacles deep inside Dick, spreading him open a little wider. The black shadows contrast beautifully with Dick’s golden tanned skin, highlighting the sheen of sweat from exertion and the bite marks and bruises that are dotted all over his body. Dick’s a god damn work of art right now, and Jason almost wishes he could take a picture.

“Nope.” Jason sips at his cup of tea, and pushes his glasses back up his nose, before turning another page in his book. “But you’re making it harder on yourself. The less you squirm, the less I tease. That was the deal.”

“Mmmph.” Dick whines, trying to still himself as much as he can while being stuffed full of Jason’s tentacles and held aloft in the middle of the room to be played with as much as Jason wants. Dick can’t really move at all, and perhaps Jason’s comments are a little on the mean side, but this is what Dick had laid out as the scenario he wanted. Jason as the distant, slightly mean Dom, to Dick’s over-stimulated, constantly plugged up sub.

When Dick had jumped at his offer, Jason was expecting something along the lines of exactly this, but the depth of detail that Dick had laid out for the ‘amnesty period’ of Dick’s deepest kinkiest fantasies had surprised him in a good way. A very good way.

***

_“You’re sure about this?” Dick asks yet again, biting at his lower lip in worry._

_“I said I was, didn’t I?” Jason sighs, biting back the irritation at Dick asking for the third time in five minutes._

_“Just making sure!” Dick says, holding up in hands in the surrender gesture. “I mean, a day of me getting whatever I want, and you’re not even allowed to judge me silently? It’s a lot for you, I know.”_

_“I’m gonna remind you, this is_ my _idea.” Jason pulls Dick in to his arms, wrapping them both in his tentacles until Dick looks a little light headed like he always does when Jason brings his shadows out to play. “Besides, you deserve a reward for being a good boy, and not throwing yourself off any buildings without looking for two weeks!”_

***

They start out that morning with Dick waking Jason up by grinding back on his crotch until Jason is hard enough to hurt. Dick crawls onto Jason’s lap and slides down on his cock to the hilt. Dick’s so hard, cock standing proud, slapping against his belly with each thrust, and already leaking. Jason thinks he must have been waiting for Jason to wake up for a while if he’s this riled up already. 

Dick’s bouncing on Jason’s cock like his life depends on it, and all Jason can do is grip on to his hips, watching the roll and rise on him with satisfaction. Dick lifts his hands to play with his nipples, only his strong thighs lifting him up and down, and the tight clutch of his hole is heaven to Jason. Dick plucks and pinches at his chest, little pained moans falling from his lips as he does. Jason’s struck with the urge to sit up and bite them, so he does.

“Oh, yes! Harder, Jay.” Dick moans out, and Jason’s in no mood to deny Dick what he wants. _Yet_.

“You like that?” Jason says, words muffled by the fact he’s barely moving his mouth away from Dick’s chest. “Better not take your shirt off at work. Or you’ll have to give an impromptu sex ed lesson to your kiddies.”

“Don’t take it off anyway...” Dick breathes out, a hitch in his voice as Jason bites down again. “All the bruises from patrol.”

“And the love bites I give you?” Jason grins, switching to abuse the other neglected nipple.

“Mmph!” Dick whines. “Baby, you know they’re never in a place a kid can see on me. You always make sure of that.”

“True. I love marking your thighs up. Maybe I’ll do that today too.” Jason gives Dick’s nipples one last bite. Dick pushes him down onto his back, riding him even harder than before. With one final thrust down, Dick slams down on Jason’s hips, crying out loudly. Jason surrenders to the pull of his own orgasm and empties himself inside Dick’s twitching body. When Jason blinks his bleary eyes open, he realises that Dick used such enthusiasm to ride him that they broke the bed. 

Given the state of bed, Jason suggests that they move to the living room. Dick’s more than content to sit straddling Jason, keeping his cock warm deep inside him while they watch a movie and eat snacks like they’d never heard of vegetables in their lives. That blissful little interlude takes up the rest of the morning, and so while Dick takes a short rest, lying out in the bathtub because of the broken bed, with a couple of pillows and a blanket that will no doubt have to washed later due to leakage, Jason spends a good half hour cleaning the couch of any suspicious stains, and then starts to prepare a simple meal for midday.

Lunch is a lot of fun for Jason; consisting mainly of feeding Dick finger food and watching him moan around his fingers as he chews and swallows, all while Jason slams into his loose wet hole over and over. The feeling of Dick trying to clench down on his cock, while his ankles are thrown over Jason’s shoulders is something Jason’s never going to get tired of. The entire table shifts with his thrusts, and Dick makes a mess all over himself when he comes helplessly. Jason keeps pounding into him, the point where Dick’s shuddering under him, grabbing on toe anything within reach to try to steady himself.

He ends up grabbing the jug of cream that Jason had used to dip the strawberries into. But it’s only a small jug; there’s no real weight to it, so in Dick’s grip it comes clean off the table, only to be spilled by Dick’s jerking hand. The splashes of cream land on his face, and that’s what pushes Jason over the edge, filling Dick’s welcoming hole to overflowing with his come. Jason has a feeling he’s going to have trouble looking at coffee creamer the same way after today. Which will be all kinds of awkward at work, given it’s a newspaper office and coffee creamer is damn near ubiquitous; but worth it, just for the dazed look on Dick’s face as he stares up at Jason, cream smeared over his cheeks and lips.

The best part so far has been that Dick’s not tried even once to use his powers, truly letting Jason make all the decisions, and if he’s had any Precognitive visions, he hasn’t said anything. Jason hopes he has though, just enough to work Dick that little bit hotter and needier, and willing to be pliant and accepting of what Jason’s going to give him. Which is how they’ve ended up here, back in the living room, with Dick stripped completely naked, and Jason in a hoodie and sweats.

“Can you wear your glasses this time?” Dick says quietly, almost shyly. It’s a cute look on him and Jason doesn’t see much reason not to agree. His aura right now is tinged with satisfaction, arousal, and excitement, as it has been all day. There’s not even the slightest hint of any doubt, worry or pain.

“You want the bookish, mean Dom experience, Dickie?” Jason says smiling, rolling his shoulders as he leans back on the now clean and dry couch.

“Yes please, Jason.” Dick says, eyes completely blown as Jason’s shadow tentacles sneak up his legs, brushing against the smooth skin of his inner thighs.

“Well, why not. Who am I to refuse such a polite request?” Jason smirks, picking up his glasses from the side table by his bed with another tentacle and bringing them in to slip them on his nose. It’s like stretching a muscle that doesn’t get enough use, making his tentacles go all over the house for what he wants, and the gentle ache is something he relishes. He’s obviously not been using them enough on patrol recently. 

Two more tentacles wrap themselves around Dick’s arms, pulling them up and back over his head as the ones around his legs lift him completely off the floor. Dick’s hanging there supported only by those four tentacles and Jason hums, deciding if he wants to use more. Dick looks so good like this, spread out and forced to stay still for once. Thinking that maybe he should reward Dick more often with this, Jason watches as that lightheaded look that he always gets around Jason’s shadows fixes itself onto Dick’s face once more.

“Oh god, yes...” Dick groans, going completely limp in the grip, hanging there at Jason’s mercy. Jason sends one tentacle off into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, and another to bring him a book to pretend to read. 

“No god here, Dickie. Just me.” Jason smirks, and Dick shudders helplessly. He flicks open his book, pretending to follow the page with a finger as he slides two more tentacles over Dick’s waiting body. One to play with his peaked and teeth mark bitten nipples, and another to wrap securely around his waist, taking some of the weight of hanging from his wrists and legs from Dick. 

He’s just started working one thin tentacle inside Dick’s loose and used hole when the kettle whistles, and a minute or so later on, his tentacle brings him a cup of freshly made tea. Jason lets the tentacle set it down on the coffee table, and focuses on playing Dick’s body like an instrument. He pushes another two thin tentacles into Dick’s waiting hole, making sure the one covering his nipples is rubbing just the right way to drive Dick to distraction. It makes Dick squirm deliciously, and Jason can’t resist the urge to tease.

“Stop squirming.” Jason says, forcing exasperation into his tone. They’ve been at this for hours now, this is definitely going to be the last round of the day; because Dick’s showing all the signs of hitting his limit.

“Is... that judgement?” Dick moans weakly, head lolling back, somehow still able to snark. Which is impressive, but not unexpected given his behaviour on nightly patrol. Jason increases the speed of the tentacles deep inside Dick, spreading him open a little wider. The black shadows contrast beautifully with Dick’s golden tanned skin, highlighting the sheen of sweat from exertion and the bite marks and bruises that are dotted all over his body. 

Dick’s a fucking work of art right now, and Jason almost wishes he could take a picture. Then he realises there’s no reason why he can’t. So he gets a tentacle to lift up his old-school digital camera, moving it around the room for different angles, including several close-ups of Dick’s face and hole. It’ll be fun to show Dick exactly what he looks like tied up like this later. And if Dick objects, well, it’ll take Jason all of ten seconds to delete them. 

“Nope.” Jason sips at his cup of tea, and pushes his glasses back up his nose, before turning another page in his book. “But you’re making it harder on yourself. The less you squirm, the less I tease. That was the deal.”

“Mmmph.” Dick whines, trying to still himself as much as he can while being stuffed full of Jason’s tentacles and held aloft in the middle of the room to be played with as much as Jason wants. It’s obviously time to up the ante, and so Jason pushes one thick tentacle into Dick’s mouth. His eyes roll back in his head and Dick starts to suck on it automatically. 

If Jason weren’t so thoroughly done from this morning his cock might do more than twitch in sympathy to his tentacle; but he is, so he doesn’t. Little muffled whines and whimpers come from Dick’s mouth, and it’s a sweet sound that Jason finds he likes more than he expected to. The tentacle around Dick’s waist extends to gently wrap around Dick’s cock, giving him that little bit more stimulation and Jason can see Dick getting closer to orgasm by the second.

Clearly now is the time for the finishing move. Jason conjures up another thicker tentacle, and forces the three thin ones already inside Dick to spread him open wide. The thicker one pushes in between them and Dick gives a thin thready scream, almost entirely muffled by the tentacle in his mouth that he’s still sucking on. The thicker tentacle pounds in and out easily, Dick’s body accepting it without resistance. Dick’s making constant noise now, and Jason’s not pretending to read anymore, book discarded on the sofa, and nearly full cup of tea cooling on the coffee table.

“You really do look so pretty like this, sweetheart.” Jason says, staring up at Dick. “Maybe we should make this a regular occurrence? How about I promise to do this once a month if you try not to throw yourself off more than one building a night, hmm?”

Dick’s muffled whimper of a response could be a no, or a yes or just a wordless noise.

“Is that really too much for you to handle? Because I think I’m being quite reasonable here.” Jason grins, and Dick’s eyes roll into the back of his head with the slightly rougher thrust right on his prostate.

His tentacles bring Dick over closer to Jason, letting him hang over his lap while being worked over. Jason has the perfect up close view of Dick spread open and taking multiple shadow tentacles, chest heaving as he fights for breath, and the tip of his cock pearling up, ready to come at any second.

All it takes is Jason reaching up with his hand to brush away Dick’s sweat soaked hair from his forehead and Dick whimpers loudly, body jerking in the tentacles grip. He stripes his stomach white as he comes, sobbing and twitching.

“There you go Dickie. You’re such a good boy.” Jason whispers as he slowly pulls tentacle after tentacle away from him, leaving Dick sprawling in his lap. “Took care of you, didn’t I?”

“Yes. Thank you, Jason.” Dick whispers, a blissful smile on his face. 

“Time for clean up and then another nap for you, sweetheart.” Jason kisses Dick gently. “And then I’ll wrap you up in my shadows for the rest of the night.”


End file.
